


Something Good, Right and Beautiful

by alexandeer



Series: Sparks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Familiars, Family Issues, Forgiveness, Friendship, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hogwarts Second Year, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Invisible Creatures, Luna Lovegood Has PTSD, Luna is a Hugger, Misgendering, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, People facing consequences for their actions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potential Slight Character Bashing, Racism, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Redemption, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape Has PTSD, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Luna, Sparks, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Luna finds Harry hiding in a alcove during his second year and is the first person to ever see the creatures that have comforted him for years. Both feel less alone knowing there are others like them and go on to discover many hidden plots, plans and find out nothing is quite as it seems.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Work title was inspired by this quote: "There is in us a spark of something good, something right and beautiful." - Rick Tumlinson
> 
> Hope you like this prologue! Story will hopefully contain a lot of exciting things! :)

**_Excerpt from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Fourth Print by Newt Scamander_ **

**Sparks**

**Classification:** XXX

_ Sparks are a type of creature that is very rarely seen by the average wizard. For centuries there were doubts such creatures even existed. They are indeed a category of their own and are invisible to most beings, magical or not.  _

_ Sparks will only become visible to those who have suffered through traumatic experiences during their childhood. Similar to the appearance of Thestrals to those who have seen and embraced death, they are strictly only visible to those who meet these specific requirements.  _

_ Sparks are guides, friends and mentors for traumatised children. They aid them in the understanding of the world around them and if capable protect them from further harm.  _

_ Known types of Sparks are Wrackspurts, Heliopaths, Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers. It is believed there are more, yet to be classified, species of Sparks.  _

 

**_Excerpt of a report written in 1939 by an unknown MACUSA employee_ **

_ Today we encountered a strange case. During a regular raid done at an illegal marketplace by the auror department, all were attacked by a creature or being not visible to them. In the middle of the chaos we saw a young girl, bruised and bleeding. Healers estimated the young witch was 5 or 6 years old. Strangely enough she did not use her magic as we encountered no magical signature that belonged to her.  _

_ When one of the aurors questioned the girl, after the healers gave us permission to do so, the girl said her friends, her little beasties, were just trying to protect her from the “Bad Man.”  _

_ Healers discovered an alarming number of unhealed or mishealed injuries. The girl had been on the brink of starvation and seemed afraid to be touched. The signs strongly indicated abuse and measures were taken to ensure she was placed in an appropriate home.  _

_ Have contacted Mr. Newt Scamander to enquire about these “beasties.” After all, many claim he is the world’s leading expert on magical creatures. Could not find said information in the department’s copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, First Print.  _


	2. Chapter 1

Luna was skipping through an empty hallway, when the Wrackspurts in here brain were getting louder. This particular fuzzy feeling, Luna had learned, indicated there were other Wrackspurts nearby. She could hear their soft buzzing and decide to investigate.

She asked Marigold, her heliopath friend, to guide her to them and followed the buzzing noise. She turned into an alcove where she spotted Harry Potter. He was surrounded by the creatures that were so familiar to her, the ones that had protected her ever since the incident.

She did not want to make a fuss about his name or the fact that he was hiding, so she asked him the most important question of all; “Are those your Wrackspurts, I could hear them buzzing. They are so pretty don’t you think?”

“You can see them,” Harry asked surprised, “It’s just… no one’s ever mentioned them before. They are my friends.”

“Of course I can,” Luna smiled sadly, “sparks are visible to everyone who has experienced childhood trauma.” Then she lit up, a vision popping into her mind, “We will be great friends Harry.” She said and held out her hand, “Luna Lovegood, it is a pleasure to meet you without any nargle interference.”

“Those nargles,” Harry said, “Always stealing, gets me in trouble sometimes and then my Heliopath, Blibbering Humdinger and Wrackspurts have to interfere.” He shook her hand, “I think you are the only person who likes me these days.”

“We can be disliked by people together,” Luna said cheerfully, “and don’t worry, the true troublemaker will be revealed. Marigold said she heard hissing.”

“I heard the hissing too, I think there is something like a hungry snake around. It doesn’t sound happy.” Harry stated, “Lorie, my heliopath told me and the Wrackspurts buzz when the hissing and the taunts become too much.”

“We will figure this out, you are brave and I am the smartest person in my year. We will prove how silly they are. Do you think Professor Snape’s Wrackspurts are buzzing too? He seemed distracted the other day and he never is.” Luna said thoughtfully.   
“Let’s ask… or well I suppose it’s better if you do the asking, he doesn’t like me very much.” Harry frowned.

“Oh but he will.” Luna said with a mysterious smile and pulled Harry with her. The Heliopaths leading the way to their next destination. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad people seem to like this so far and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :)

Severus was surprised to see Luna Lovegood in front of his office with a trembling Potter for various reasons. 

Firstly, not many students bothered to find out where his office was. Most of the dunderheads presumed they were in the Dungeons near the Slytherin dorms but they were actually in one of the many towers the Castle had. Perfectly lit with natural light, thank you very much. He wasn’t actually a bat. 

Secondly, most non-Slytherins were kind of terrified of approaching him. Which he didn’t really mind as he enjoyed his privacy as well as some peace and quiet. It was something he had not been able to have during the war and ever since it was something he valued more than ever. 

Thirdly, he didn’t think Luna and Potter were friends. Potter seemed to be hated by most of the school and Luna… well actually most people seemed to dislike the dreamy Ravenclaw as well. Perhaps this seemingly odd friendship did make sense. Still, he didn’t understand why they would come to him, for whatever reason. 

“Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood.” Severus greeted, his face not betraying any of his thoughts. 

“G-good evening, sir.” Harry said, both politer and meeker than he had ever seen the boy. Severus noticed the boy was actually trembling. He had not realised he made people, especially Potter, _ that  _ afraid. “Luna and I were wondering if your Wrackspurts are buzzing too, ours are?” His voice was barely a whisper. 

Severus was shocked by this question. Potter, no Harry he chastised himself, saw Wrackspurts too? And Luna, the girl who seemed so soft and happy and unbreakable as well? Wrackspurts could only ever mean one thing and it was always painful to discover them near any of his students. 

“They are buzzing,” Severus replied softly, “Perhaps we should discuss this in a more private setting.” 

“Excellent, Marigold agrees too.” Luna smiled, “I see great things ahead of us, great and terrible things.” Then her smile faltered, “Don’t worry, no one will die this time.” 

Severus opened the door to his office. All the occlumency in the world could not help him keep his face neutral. Was Lovegood a seer? And who had died? He cursed himself and Dumbledore for the fact that he was so unaware of his students lives.    
  


Harry was quite certain this was the scariest thing he had ever done. Nevermind facing Voldemort last year, this was much more terrifying. Not because it was Snape, though it did not make it easier, but the last time he had discussed his creatures with anyone who was not Luna they had said he was crazy. The beating his uncle had given him over it was one of the worst he had been through.  _ Freak freak freak _ , went through his mind almost like a chant or a prayer. 

But, Snape hadn’t called him crazy or insane or a freak. He had been shocked, sympathetic even. Understanding. He saw them too! And wasn’t that sad, Harry thought, that Snape must have suffered as he and Luna had. Something or someone had hurt him badly and it made Harry understand why he was so harsh at times. He probably wanted to keep people away because if no one got close enough, they couldn’t really hurt you again. 

Snape led him and Luna into his office, which was not the dark and dreary dungeon everyone claimed it was. It was neutral, with wooden furniture and muted tones. There were a few pictures, a poster of a potions bottle and possibly a million books, which were the only things that showed the personality of the room’s owner. 

Harry and Luna each took a seat on the comfortable armchairs and Snape sat down on the small couch opposite them. Snape looked… awkward. As if he truly didn’t know what to do in this situation. Harry always thought Snape was the most in control person in this entire school but he supposed even the professor could falter. 

“Oh,” Luna said, “this is almost like having friends.” She smiled, “One day we will all talk about the things that haunt us.” 

“We will?” Harry said uncertainly. 

“Of course,” Luna replied, “The moon and the sun told me so.” She smiled, “They call it being a seer, the Wrackspurts told me. They make my brain all fuzzy when the visions become too much.” 

“Wrackspurts are certainly… helpful at making hard things go away.” Snape agreed and smiled a little. 

The man asked a house-elf for some tea and cookies. Harry never expected Hogwarts could feel this cosy and homely again, especially not in the office of a Professor he had believed hated him.

 

Severus never imagined he would let his guard down. Not in front of his students and especially not in front of a Potter. But the world was full of miracles and he had a feeling things had only just begun. 


	4. Chapter 3

Luna and Harry had remained in Snape’s office until about an hour before curfew. They were walking the hallways to return to their dorms, when Luna paused all of a sudden. 

“Are you okay, Luna?” Harry asked worriedly. In the short time he knew the girl, he had already gotten quite fond of her. 

“Oh, yes.” Luna said quickly, “It’s just…” She started to whisper, “your period is starting tomorrow, have you brought the necessities?” 

“H-how did you know?” Harry whispered frightened. Had he been obvious, was he not passing at all? 

“The moon told me… we have the same cycle.” Luna said, “If you don’t have the items, we can go to Madam Pomfrey and I’ll say it’s for me. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She smiled. 

“I-i thank you Luna.” Harry said, “I’m worried that if anyone finds out I am trans, they will hate me even more.” He sighed sadly. “I wish that I could just be me, just be Harry.” 

“The sparks will protect you, Harry, they always will. And you are my friend and I protect my friends too.” Luna smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“I am glad you are my friend.” Harry smiled.    
  


After taking a detour to the infirmary and walking Harry to his dorm, Luna was finally in bed. She had a few minutes to spare before they were required to turn their lights off and made use of the occasion by reading a few pages of the last book her mother had gifted her. It was the most precious thing she owned and she was very careful with it. She always made sure to put it in a box that was warded against Nargles and Nifflers as this was the one thing she never wanted to lose. 

So when Luna woke the next morning and found her book missing from her box filled with special things, her heart broke. When her shoes and quills had gone missing she had believed it to be the Nargles, as it was something they had done back home, but she knew the Nargles wouldn’t touch this box. It had to be someone or something else…

Luna was fighting back her tears and when she heard her dorm mates giggling, her suspicions were confirmed. Definitely not a case of Nargle thievery. She tried to put on her brave face and pretend it didn’t hurt to be bullied yet again. If they had stolen anything else, she would have ignored it but this was the last connection she had to her mother and she couldn’t lose it.    
  


Harry noticed Luna sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table and looking very sad. He decided to walk up to her. She was his only friend in the entire castle right now and he wanted to be there for her. 

“What’s wrong Luna?” He asked gently as he sat down next to her. 

Luna sobbed, “I normally don’t bother… but the girls in my dorm took my book. It was the last thing my mom gave to me before she died.” She said softly. 

Harry hugged her, “We will get your book back and we will make sure they don’t get away with being bullies.” He promised, “I have potions later, shall I ask Professor Snape to help?” 

“Please,” Luna replied and hugged him back. “Thank you for being my friend Harry. I never had one before.”    
  


As promised Harry approached Professor Snape after class. The man had been so kind last night and had continued to be kinder during class, although he was still stern. Harry figured that was important, potions could be very dangerous after all. 

“Sir?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, Harry?” Snape replied. 

“Some Ravenclaws have been bullying Luna… I think it must have been going on for a while but they took something very important from her. It was the last gift she received from her mom before she died and they just took it!” Harry felt so angry. 

“Do you know their names?” Snape asked. 

Harry shook his head, “But they are in the same dorm as her. I hate bullies.” He said. 

“I agree that bullies are very vile beings.” Snape said, “I assure you I will handle it and your new friend’s items will be returned to her. I do not tolerate such petty behaviours.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Harry said gratefully. It was nice to have an adult in their corner, he at least had never had that before. “I’ll be going to charms now.” He said with a smile. 

“I’ll write you a pass in case you are late,” Snape said gently, “Great job on your potion today. I do think you work better when you aren’t paired with Mr. Weasley.”

“Ron’s my friend... I think,” Harry said, “But it is a little hard to concentrate when I am sitting next to him.” He agreed. 

“Here you go,” Snape handed him the pass, “I hope you continue to put your effort into your education. A true friend will understand that.” He said quietly. 

Harry found himself liking this version of Snape a lot. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response on the previous chapters! I appreciate it a lot and it motivates me to write more :)
> 
> Warning, slight instance of misgendering. Minerva misgenders Harry by calling him 'she' 
> 
> Happy reading!!

Severus was enduring an impromptu head of house meeting. If he did not have certain concerns he would have feigned illness but alas, there were some matters that did need to be addressed. 

Currently the Headmaster was prattling on about enforcing people sat at their own house’s tables. It did not surprise him that the Headmaster only addressed this after Harry had sat with Luna the previous day. 

“I assume you are referring to the fact Mr Potter sat with Miss Lovegood yesterday morning?” Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, yes, they should both be socialising with members of their own house.” Albus said quickly, clearly surprised it was Severus out of all people who commented. 

“Except their own house members are refusing to communicate with them in a socially acceptable way. Miss Lovegood is being bullied by her dorm mates, Mr Potter is being blamed by the entire school and as a result alienated by all but Miss Lovegood. Do you wish to isolate them further?” Severus said harshly. “So what do you all propose to do?” He looked at the other heads of house. 

“I am sure it’s all a misunderstanding,” Albus tried. 

“No it is not, Albus. They are young children with enough baggage and they are being bullied. Something needs to be done.” Severus glared at him. 

“Well, Harry hasn’t approached me…” Minerva said awkwardly, “I always tell students they can come to me and she hasn’t.” 

“The fact you just misgendered him again might be exactly why he approached me. He is the one who informed me of Miss Lovegood being bullied. She admitted she normally wouldn’t bother, but they stole the last gift her dead mother gifted her.” Severus said angrily. “Luna and Harry came to my office the other day, Luna found Harry hiding from people in an alcove. If you all continue on this path you will only succeed in alienating them. The two are friends and I personally am glad they have found each other.” 

Filius at least had the decency the look ashamed, “I suppose I assumed my Ravenclaws were intelligent enough to know better than bullying. I will make sure Luna gets her belongings back and that the culprits will be punished severely.” He stated, “I assume,” He looked at Minerva and Albus, “others will do the same to ensure bullying is decreased. I for one think we should in fact encourage socialising with people outside of the house people have been sorted in.” He said. 

“Agreed,” Severus said and Pomona agreed as well. After they all looked threateningly at Minerva and Albus, they agreed as well. 

After the meeting, Severus felt a headache coming on. He went to his rooms and sat down in his favourite armchair. He asked one of the elves to bring him tea and allowed the Wrackspurts to let his mind turn fuzzy. He needed them to remain calm and not be flooded with his emotions. 

This meeting had been particularly tiring and he was worried about the fact that Minerva and Albus were so unwilling to see the problems that existed within the school. Especially now there was a monster on the loose...


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the response to this fic, I am pleased people love it so much! 
> 
> What would you like to see in this fic? :)
> 
> Happy Reading!

Harry and Luna continued to sit with each other during meals. Sometimes they sat at the Ravenclaw table, other times they opted for the Gryffindor table. To others it was often like they were in their own little bubble, unaware of the stares and whispers surrounding them. Of course the Wrackspurts helped with that by providing a gentle lullaby of buzzing. 

 

This morning they were sitting at the Ravenclaw table as it was generally a bit quieter. Luna was showing Harry easier ways to hold a quill after she had seen him having trouble with it while they were studying in the library. 

 

Another student had been petrified yesterday, but as Harry and Luna had been with Ms Pince at the time to talk about the correct care of books, people could no longer claim Harry was responsible. Lorie had said she would fight anyone who accused her little wizard and Marigold agreed. The Heliopaths were extremely protective of their chosen ones. 

 

Luna had walked with Harry to his potions class and hugged him tightly. “I don't want to go to my own class,” She whispered softly, “they are still being mean.” She pouted. 

 

Neither kid had heard Professor Snape approach and were a little startled when he spoke. 

 

“I will allow you to sit in during this lesson, Luna, I can't always do this but…” The man said, “I think you deserve a little break. And we all know you are far brighter than most pupils in this school.” There was a hint of a smile on his face. 

 

Luna smiled at him and hugged him, “Thank you, Professor!” She exclaimed, “The stars look kindly upon you.” The little seer said dreamily before pulling Harry inside with her. 

 

Her heliopath licked Severus and then followed the young Ravenclaw. 

 

Luna and Harry would always take him by surprise, Severus realised and he didn't mind. He could tell they were special people. Plus they had made him realise a few things about himself, one major thing being that he had been a little too harsh on people. 

 

It had been a tactic to keep people away of course, but in doing so he had made people terrified of him and, to his embarrassment, even hurt people. He didn't actually want that and he didn't wish to be so bitter and dour. He vowed to work on these things. He was still stern in classes, the volatility of his subject required it, but he was kinder and relished less in taking points from students. 

 

He learned he could be guarded and stern, while also being a decent person. Protecting himself didn't require being mean or a bully. Luna and Harry showed him that.

 

He smiled as he watched the pair whisper excitedly together. 

 

“The Headmaster used a spell, he used all the teachers to cast it and it changed the perception of all wizards,” Harry explained, “So besides us, only the teachers know I am transgender. Instead of remembering the Girl-Who-Lived, they all remember the Boy-Who-Lived.” He smiled sadly, “I kind of wish they didn't remember me at all, but the Headmaster said that was impossible.” 

 

“That's amazing,” Luna said, “magic is really quite special.” She said, “Sometimes I wish I was invisible too but my mother always said all children are a gift to this world and gifts are meant to be shared.” The blonde smiled. 

 

“That's very wise,” Harry smiled at his friend, “I will remember that. We are all gifts.” 

 

“Precisely,” Luna smiled and hugged her friend.

 

Soon the other students arrived, surprised by the addition in their classroom. Luna and Harry paid them no attention and worked diligently on their potion. Severus noted how easy it was for Luna to keep up and made a mental note to discuss it with Filius. Perhaps the girl would benefit greatly from doing second year work. She was certainly intelligent enough for it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this chapter! :) This one is quite Luna-centric but the next one will be more focussed on the monster in the school!
> 
> This is honestly one of my fave stories to write so I am happy people seem to like reading it too!!

Severus spoke to Filius about Luna and both men agreed that all of her work was outstanding and showed her incredible skill and understanding. Filius had also noticed that the young Ravenclaw could easily do more advanced work. At first he worried about Luna encountering more social issues but Severus pointed out that Harry was her only friend and that this way they would spend more time together. This, he said, would improve both of their social skills and make them more comfortable in a world that often felt unsafe for them. 

So after discussing the idea with Luna and then her father, Filius and Severus petitioned the Board of Governors. One of the members would come to the school and discuss the situation before coming to a decision. 

 

Luna cradled Marigold to her chest and was smiling widely. The moon had already told her who the Board of Governors was sending and she knew he would treat her kindly. Uncle was always kind to her, even when people thought he would not be. 

She stepped into the empty classroom, her father, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick followed. 

“Not long now,” She smiled, “The sun told me.” Then she asked the Wrackspurts to be quiet and told the Nargles to behave. “No stealing the pretties,” she told them, “go ask the elves for mistletoe instead.” 

The Nargles looked disappointed but obeyed, they could tell this was important for the young Seer and though they were often mischievous, they didn't want their little moon to be harmed. 

 

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room and smiled. When he had received the request, he had made sure he would be the one send to assess Luna. Though not many people knew, or remembered or wanted to remember, Xenophilius was his brother. He had been disowned by their father for not taking the Dark Mark and marrying someone his father disapproved of. Despite this, and the fact that Lucius had taken the mark, the brothers remained close.

When Pandora had died and his brother had been nearly mad with grief, the Lovegoods had stayed at Malfoy Manor for a few months. Lucius had seen himself how incredibly bright his niece was and after the horror she had experienced, he vowed to do anything he could to ensure she was happy. 

So when he heard of the petition during the board meeting, he saw a great chance to bring happiness to the young girl. 

 

Luna walked up to her uncle and hugged him. She had a tendency to hug people that normally seemed unapproachable. She had a way of seeing through their masks and had a difference sense of danger and rules than most people did. 

Unexpected to most, but completely expected to Luna, Lucius hugged his niece back. 

“So,” he asked, “Luna wants to attend classes with the second years?” 

“Correct,” Severus replied. 

“And you, Filius and Xenophilius agree?” Lucius asked. 

“Also correct,” Severus said, understanding that all of this was merely a formality. 

“Then the permission is granted. Starting today, Luna is officially a second year. Filius and Severus are in charge of drawing up her schedule. The decision can only be undone by people currently present.” Lucius stated. 

Magic swirled around him and as he spoke the paperwork was created and send to all the correct places. 

“Congratulations, Luna.” Lucius smiled, “Now I best check on my son and see if he's been behaving.” 

“Oh,” Luna said, her voice distant, “You must watch Dobby, he wants to do something dangerous during quidditch. I think it’s somehow related to the hissing thing.” She warned. Then she smiled and went to hug her father, “Do you want to meet my friend, dad? He is very nice and human.” The blonde smiled and led her father away. 

 

Severus sighed, “Do try to stop your house elf from causing havoc… there are enough dangers lurking in this school as it is.” He stated. 

“Of course, old friend.” Lucius said, “Don't worry, I'll ensure things will be handled.” He reassured. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I will greet my son and then be on my way. Narcissa will kill me if I am late for dinner again.” He shuddered at the thought of angering his wife and left the room. 

“Well, let's draw up that schedule, shall we?” Filius said excitedly and Severus agreed. 

 

Luna asked Marigold to find Harry for her, although she knew he would most likely be at the library or in the alcove they met. Those were their favourite places to hang out and were the places they both felt safest. 

 

Marigold led her and her father to the library where Harry was talking with Ms Pince about a book on different creatures. He was very determined to figure out where the hissing he kept hearing came from. 

“Dad, this is my friend Harry,” Luna whispered as she approached.

“Mr and Miss Lovegood, I hear congratulations are in order?” Ms Pince asked, “It is always nice to see a friend of the library being recognised as being a clever soul.” She smiled. 

“I always knew my moon was a bright girl. Gets it from her mother,” Xenophilius smiled, “Pandora would be so proud.” 

Luna smiled sadly and hugged her father before hugging Harry. He held her closely to his chest and felt a few tears drop on his shoulders. 

“I am proud of you too, Luna and I can tell the Heliopaths are very pleased. But there is no shame in missing someone who matters to you,” Harry whispered. “They matter so of course you wish they were near.” 

“Thank you, Harry.” Luna whispered back, “I am happy the stars and the Wrackspurts guided me to you.” She smiled. 

“I am glad my daughter has found a friend in you, Harry.” Luna’s father said and held out his hand. 

Harry shook it, “It is nice meeting you, Mr Lovegood, Luna has told a lot about you,” He smiled. 

 

“Oh do call my Xenophilius, young man, otherwise I’ll start feeling old and all that.” The man smiled. 

They stayed in the library and chatted, quietly of course, for a while longer until it was time for Harry and Luna to head to the Great Hall for Dinner. 

While they were eating dinner Luna was handed her new schedule and discovered she shared all her classes with Harry. Both kids were incredibly excited about this new development and oblivious to anyone who might be less pleased with the new arrangements. 

 

During her first potions class as a second year student Luna sensed someone was about to throw something into Harry's cauldron and placed a protective shield around them. Then she turned around. 

“Throwing things at people isn't very nice,” She said softly, “and I am sure Professor Snape doesn't appreciate his ingredients being wasted.” She turned around again and refocused on the potion. 

“Miss Lovegood is correct in assuming I do not appreciate my ingredients being wasted for petty pranks and foolishness.” Professor Snape said, “I will once again remind all of you that Potions are extremely dangerous and should not be tampered with just so you dunderheads can brag to your friends about ruining someone else's hard work. 100 points from everyone who has been idiotic enough to attempt such a thing.” He glared at the class, “However, 50 points to Miss Lovegood for quick thinking and handling a situation with utmost maturity. The rest of you can learn from her.” 

Severus really hated it when the students played around in his classroom. The ingredients and tools they worked with were not toys and required attention and care. Severus was proud of the fact that he had never had any major accidents in his classroom, unlike his predecessor, and planned to keep it that way. He wondered how he could make his students see why safety was so important...


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope everyone enjoys it! Feel free to comment or leave kudos, it really motivates me to write <3
> 
> Things are finally kicking off when it comes to Basilisk and all :)
> 
> While this story has some bashing, people such as Albus and Hermione are not evil. They are prejudiced, misguided and make mistakes but they aren't doing it to hurt others. Of course their actions can still be harmful and hurt people, but their intentions are good. Almost every character will be redeemed in some way but will also face consequences for the things they do! Hope people like that too!

Luna had woken up screaming. Luckily her silencing charm had held and she had not woken the other girls in her dorm. Though the second years she now shared a room with were a lot nicer than the girls from her old dorm, they weren't quite friends yet. She did not wish to ruin those chances by waking them up in the middle of the night. 

Besides, if anyone woke up by her screams it meant she might actually have to talk about the nightmares she kept having and she very much did not want to. It felt too personal and too vulnerable to share such things. 

She did not dare to close her eyes, she knew the image would repeat itself again and again and again. 

Mom falling to the ground, mom dying, mom dying, Luna crying and screaming but nothing helped. Mom dying, mom being buried. Her father's despair. Utter loneliness. 

Even though it had been 4 years, Luna still wished it was all just a nightmare. That one day she would wake up and everything would be okay. That her mom would walk in and hug her tightly. Braid her hair like she used to and sing her lullabies each night. 

Her Blibbering Humdinger, Taxi, and Marigold wrapped themselves around Luna as her breathing grew erratic. The Wrackspurts buzzed gently in her ears until she calmed down again. 

When she felt like she could be a person again, she got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to meet up with Harry. He made her feel as calm as the Wrackspurts did. 

 

Harry looked into the mirror and sighed sadly. His breasts were definitely beginning to grow. He hated it, hated them and this awful body that felt so wrong sometimes. He wished he could just wish these useless lumps away, shrink them down like he had done when Aunt Petunia tried to make him wear that awful frilly dress and it just kept getting smaller and smaller until it could barely fit a doll. 

He sighed again and quickly dressed himself. It wouldn't do for any of the other boys to see him like this. Before he knew the rumours would be spread around the school and then the rest of their world. Harry didn't have to be a seer to know that would be dangerous. Wizards weren't as progressive as Muggles and even most Muggles weren't very great when it came to trans people. He just couldn't risk it. 

Belle, one of his blibbering humdingers, wrapped herself around him. It was comforting, like a fluffy blanket or a hug from someone you loved with all your heart. Harry let his friend calm him down before putting on his school robes and grabbing his bag. 

Time for breakfast, he told himself and walked to the Great Hall where he and Luna had agreed to meet. 

On his way there he heard the hissing noises again, food, food, hunger, must catch them, must eat the unworthy. Whoever, or whatever, was talking to him, was very hungry and probably not very nice. Kind of like Dudley and his Uncle, Harry thought. 

Still, he should warn someone. Professor Snape perhaps, he was smart and listened to Harry and Luna and he didn't like it when kids were endangered. Yes, Harry told himself, Professor Snape will help. He made a mental note to speak to his teacher after class. Though first, he decided, he would discuss things with Luna and asks for her input as well. 

 

Severus was exhausted. Last night after he was done overseeing a detention, he and all the other teachers had been called into the Headmaster’s office to discuss Luna being allowed to skip a grade and Hermione Granger’s desire to do the same. 

While Hermione was arguably very clever and bright, none of the teachers had ever considered letting her skip a year. It was in fact very rare for such a decision to be made and Luna was the first student in years to be approved for such a thing. Not only did a student have to be incredibly smart, they also had to be emotionally capable of handling being around older students and they needed to benefit from the decision. In most cases, it was more beneficial to let children remain in their own year. 

But as the Headmaster was very adamant about Hermione being the Brightest Witch of her Generation and Hermione was very adamant that she was being discriminated against, the discussion lasted for hours until Minerva finally snapped and basically told everyone to shut up. 

“Miss Granger, there are several factors we take into account. One being the maturity of the student, right now you are not doing yourself a lot of favors on that front. You may petition two teachers and see if they are willing to reconsider. Then, with the permission of your parents, you may ask the Board if they are willing to accept your plea.” Minerva had commented, “You are in fact not being discriminated against because you are a muggleborn. While I admit that the Wizarding World is filled with many prejudices, the last two students who were allowed to skip a year were both muggleborns.” She sighed deeply, “Now, Miss Granger I do believe it’s time for bed, off you go.” She led the girl out of the room and escorted her to Gryffindor tower. 

Pomona had sighed too, “I do hope you remember you are the Headmaster of all students, Albus, not just Gryffindors.” She said before leaving with the rest of the staff. 

When Severus had finally been able to sleep it had been late and it was only with the help of the Wrackspurts that he had been able to sleep at all. His mind had been especially loud last night. 

 

Harry was explaining what he had heard to Luna, while she took notes. She was also trying to think of legends and myths that involved hissing creatures. She gasped when she realised something. Snakes, Slytherin. It had to be the beast Salazar Slytherin left in his Secret Chamber when he left the school behind. 

“It has to be Salazar Slytherin’s basilisk,” Luna said quickly, “Marigold, please ask Professor Snape to meet us, it’s very important.” 

Harry’s face became pale, “We have to find the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk, or students will continue to be hurt.” He said softly. Luna nodded gravely. 

“The Professor will help,” Luna assured her friend, though she couldn’t deny she was terrified too. 

The Blibbering Humdingers curled around them both, which was how Severus found them; curled around each other and the creatures. They all knew that trying times were ahead of them and it made them very nervous.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Bestiary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633228) by [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer)




End file.
